Petits aigles de papier
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Parce que les Serdaigles aussi ont des histoires à raconter. Drabbles.
1. Padma

PADMA

 _Le jeu des sept différences_

Le problème, quand on a une soeur jumelle, c'est que les gens ont toujours envie de jouer au jeu des sept différences. Et à ce jeu, Padma avait l'impression de systématiquement perdre. Elle était toujours _moins_ que sa soeur. Moins jolie, moins gentille, moins patiente… _Moins, moins, moins_. Même son partenaire du bal, Ron Weasley, qui pourtant devait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être toujours _moins_ , l'avait plantée comme une idiote.

Heureusement, ce soir là, Terry vint l'inviter à danser. Alors qu'elle tourbillonnait dans ses bras, Padma se rendit compte que ce n'était plus si grave finalement, d'être l'éternelle _deuxième_.


	2. Kevin

KEVIN

 _Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

Kevin l'observait de loin, sans jamais oser lui parler. Il connaissait pourtant son emploi du temps par coeur : potions le lundi matin et DCFM le mercredi soir étaient leurs seuls cours en commun. Kevin adorait la couleur brune de sa peau et ses yeux noirs perçants.

Il savait pourtant que c'était un amour impossible et interdit. Aimer quelqu'un de Serpentard quand on est un Né-Moldu n'a jamais été une très bonne idée. Quand en plus cette personne est un garçon, c'est carrément suicidaire. Alors, comme toutes les autres fois, il se contenta de regarder Blaise Zabini s'éloigner dans le couloir.


	3. Morag

MORAG

 _De l'art d'être un Troll_

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'on s'accomplissait par le travail. Morag y avait cru. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait fini à Serdaigle.

Mais elle étouffait dans cette maison où tout le monde était brillant et studieux. Elle, elle n'avait que des T. Quand elle était dans la bibliothèque, elle regardait toujours au-dehors pour voir le soleil ou la cime des arbres. Parfois, elle les dessinait sur son cahier.

Un jour, Su Li - la parfaite Su Li - se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui dit : "J'aimerais pouvoir dessiner comme toi."

Le sourire de Morag ne fut jamais aussi beau.


	4. Michael

MICHAEL

 _Le roi de coeur_

Ginny, Tracey, Lisa, Cho… Des filles, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Michael, lui, les aime toutes.

Il les aime pour un mois, surtout. Et quand on lui dit que ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter, il hausse les épaules et répond : "Je profite." Il a le droit d'être jeune, non ?

Un jour, il rencontre Daphné. Au début, comme pour les autres, il veut désespérément d'elle. Mais elle décide de sortir avec un autre. Un Poufsouffle ! Ca fait mal. Michael se dit que finalement c'est peut-être ça, être amoureux : ne pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.


	5. Lisa

LISA

 _Le poids de la douleur_

Elle est penchée sur la cuvette de toilettes, en larmes. Ses mains sont crispées sur la lunette.

 _Je suis tellement… nulle_ , pense t-elle tout en fixant d'un air absent un point sur le marbre blanc.

"Lisa ? lui parvient la voix de Mandy. Ca va ?

Lisa a envie de lui dire. Lui dire que Higgs l'a encore traitée de grosse vache. Lui dire qu'elle a envie de pleurer dès qu'elle voit les cuisses si fines de Padma. Lui dire qu'elle a trop mangé ce midi.

Mais comme à chaque fois, Lisa répond simplement : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois juste être malade."


	6. Gilderoy

GILDEROY

 _Le sourire de Narcisse_

Gilderoy Lockhart s'observait dans le miroir depuis une bonne demi-heure, un sourire béat aux lèvres, lorsque Rachel entra dans la salle de bain.

"Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? l'interrogea sa soeur aînée en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais avoir besoin de...

\- J'ai eu une excellente nouvelle aujourd'hui, la coupa Gilderoy sans lâcher des yeux son reflet.

\- Encore un de tes trophées de Merlin ou je ne sais quoi ? interrogea la moldue.

\- Mieux, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

 _Bien mieux ! Elu pour la cinquième fois sourire le plus charmeur par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo ! Ca se fête !_


	7. Su Li

SU LI

 _Ces larmes qu'on oublie_

Su Li sourit tout le temps. Ou presque.

Elle essaye de sourire tout le temps, mais il y a un moment de la journée où elle n'y arrive jamais.

"V'là le courrier ! s'exclame un première année.

Son sourire se fane. Elle préfèrerait ne pas avoir à penser au monde extérieur, et juste tout oublier. Souvent, elle doit résister à la tentation de jeter les lettres qu'elle reçoit directement au feu, sans les lire.

"Aujourd'hui, je parie que maman va traiter papa de _salaud_ au moins quatre fois, pense t-elle amèrement alors qu'un hibou grand duc dépose une missive devant elle.


	8. Roger

ROGER

 _Désamour fraternel_

Roger aimait tout le monde et tout le monde aimait Roger. C'était presque une loi de la nature. Parce qu'après tout, qu'y avait-il à ne pas aimer chez un garçon à la fois gentil, beau, intelligent, généreux, sportif et excellent sorcier ?

Pourtant, Roger réalisa un jour qu'il y avait en réalité _une_ personne qui le haïssait avec passion.

Et quand il lui demanda pourquoi…

"Parce que tu es trop _parfait_." se contenta t-elle de répondre.

C'aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais il avait fallu que ce soit _elle_. La seule personne dont l'avis comptait vraiment.

Tracey, sa petite soeur adorée.


	9. Mimi Geignarde

MIMI GEIGNARDE

 _Solitudes fantasmagoriques_

Mine de rien, il s'en était passées des choses, dans les toilettes de Mimi. Des polynectars ratés, des serpents géants, des Malefoy en pleurs…

Pourtant, Mimi commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle en venait presque à espérer que quelqu'un d'autre meure dans ces maudits toilettes pour lui tenir compagnie.

Jusqu'au jour où Rusard eu une crise cardiaque sous ses yeux. Sans le sang-froid de Mme Pomfresh, il aurait probablement rendu son dernier souffle dans les toilettes. A compter de ce jour, Mimi ne souhaita plus jamais la mort de personne. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée !


	10. Terry

TERRY

 _Conversation virile_

"Alors, ça se passe comment entre Padma et toi ? demanda un soir Michael, alors qu'ils étaient affalés dans les canapés de la salle commune. Vous l'avez fait ?

Terry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé d'Anthony.

\- Ça, ça veut dire non, fit le préfet.

\- Ça veut dire rien du tout ! s'agaça Terry qui n'aimait pas quand ses potes se mêlaient de ses affaires.

\- Haha, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore puceau après tout ce temps ! se moqua Michael.

 _Moi non plus…_ songea Terry en son fort intérieur. _C'est vraiment parce que c'est Padma !_


	11. Pénélope

PENELOPE

 _Persuasion féminine_

Pénélope a bien retenu ce qu'on lui avait appris. _Tiens-toi droite, Ne pose pas tes coudes sur la table…_ Pénélope a bien tout appris mais aujourd'hui elle veut se rebeller. Elle _doit_ se rebeller.

Pour la première fois, elle ose défier Percy Weasley et le regarder droit dans les yeux : "Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, j'ai choisi mon camps. Je ne veux plus fermer les yeux face à cet atroce régime."

Puis sans un mot, elle part rejoindre les rangs de ceux qui se battront pour la lumière. En son fort intérieur, elle espère que Percy la suivra.


	12. Filius Flitwick

FILIUS FLITWICK

 _Un brin d'espièglerie_

Souvent, ses camarades à l'école de magie se moquaient de ses origines gobelines. Filius se contentait de répondre par de petits maléfices amusants qu'il avait appris dans le vieux livre de sortilèges au fond de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était si doué qu'il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir sans être démasqué par les professeurs. Ou, du moins, il le croyait.

Des années plus tard, quand Dumbledore lui proposa d'être professeur de sortilèges, il compris que le vieux directeur n'avait jamais été dupe. "J'espère que vous n'apprendrez pas le sortilège de Jaunisse à vos élèves" fit-il avec un sourire complice.


	13. Anthony

ANTHONY

 _Irremplaçable_

« Drago ! Drago ! Attends-moi !

La voix stridente de Pansy Parkinson se réverbéra dans tout le couloir, faisant tourner plusieurs têtes sur le passage de la jeune fille. Anthony poussa un profond soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez pour faire passer son agacement. Il avait eu droit au même cinéma avec Vincent Crabbe le matin même. Parfois, il doutait sérieusement de la soi-disant "intelligence remarquable" des Serpentards.

 _Les Serdaigles leurs sont clairement supérieurs,_ songea t-il avec orgueil avant de se retourner.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Parkinson… siffla t-il. Il y a deux blonds d'un mètre quatre-vingt dans cette promo… DEUX !


End file.
